During conventional aluminum production, electricity is supplied to the electrolytic cell in order to drive the production of aluminum. Voltage is lost in the cell due to inefficiencies in the design, particularly in the electrical contact sites as the electrical current from the cell is transferred out of the system. This loss of voltage is commonly known as cathode voltage drop, or “CVD”. Poor contact caused during the cathode assembly formation, cell start up, and/or through the continued operation of the cell at extreme conditions (e.g. high temperatures) contributes to CVD. The cost of voltage loss from CVD in operating electrolysis cells can add up to millions of dollars per year, per plant.